


A Surprise From Yours Truly

by bringmesomepie



Series: I'll Be Right Here; Waiting [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Castiel, Cas is an awesome husband, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Castiel is a Winchester, Dean is a Kindergarten teacher, Dean is a Softie, Dean is a Sweetheart, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Oblivious Dean, Romantic Castiel, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sam's occupation is not mentioned, Soldier Castiel, Surprises, Teacher Dean Winchester, Teacher Gabriel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coming home, nothing but fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been away from his husband for two years. He is able to return home earlier than expected. He decides to not tell Dean about his arrival. With help from Sam and Gabe, Cas is able to make the perfect plan to surprise his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise From Yours Truly

He was literally vibrating in excitement. He had been gone for two years and couldn’t wait to be back stateside. His company had been sent home two months early and he couldn’t wait to see his husband’s face.

“Novak, I never pined you as a nervous flyer.” Michael Milton remarked staring at Castiel Novak’s rapidly bouncing knee.

“Oh, no, I don’t care about this flight. I wanna get off it though. I’m excited to be going home.” He smiled. “I can’t wait to see my husband.”

“I understand that, man. My wife, Anna, is gonna be waiting at the gate. I’m gonna run up to here and kiss her until we are gasping for air.” Michael beamed a smile.

Cas smiled back. “My husband, Dean, doesn’t know I’m coming home early.”

“How long have you been gone?” Michael asked. They didn’t speak a lot about personal back stories or information. Mostly just small talk. “I’m coming home right in time to see my son’s birth. Anna is due in two weeks. I was scared I was gonna miss it.”

“Two years. I’m guessing she got pregnant right before you got deployed.” Cas smirked.

“Yeah. How do you plan on surprising your husband?”

“I’m gonna show up at his work.” Cas looked at his hands. “I promised him when I left that the day I came home we would start trying to make a baby.”

“Well, we have 10 more hours of this flight, so you should get some rest and you’ll be full of energy for when we land.”

_*** &^%$#%^&*(*&^%$^&*(** _

He stepped off the plane and search the area and locked eye with his brother and brother in law. He sped walked over and engulfed Gabriel into a hug then did the same with Sam, Dean’s brother. “I’ve missed you so much, little brother.” Gabe smiled with watery eyes.

Cas was at a loss for words. Gabe wasn’t normally an emotional one. He hugged his brother again. “I missed you too, big bro.”

They started walking out of the airport. “How’s Dean? The kiddo’s haven’t stressed him out to much since I was gone, have they?”

“Dean’s good.” Sam started.

“He wasn’t at first. Stopped eating, stopped sleeping, and took a week of work. He lost a bit of weight. After months of y’alls frequent skype calls and emails he returned back to normal. The weight he lost he gained in muscle cause he started working out. He’s lighter and buffer.” Gabe finished. “All he talks about is the countdown until you come home. It’s been so hard to keep this a secret.”

They got in the car. Cas sat in the back while Sam drove. “What’s the whole plan?”

“So you and Gabe are gonna head into the building and hang out in his class room while I get the office call Dean down here and then y’all sneak into his room and quickly explain the kids to keep this a secret and be quiet. You will sit in the back and wait for the right time to surprise Dean. Trust me he has told me that he is oblivious to the back of his class because he is so focused on the kids.” Sam explained.

“Great, Gabe, why are you teaching your class?” Cas frowned.

“I got Jess to take both mine and her class on the field trip to the nature museum. I doubled the chaperones got a strict substitute for the kids. Oh, and before we get this plan rolling, everyone else thinks you come home tomorrow so you and Dean can have some alone time.” Gabe wiggled his eyebrows.

“Thank you, Gabe, Sam. This means so much.” Cas got out of the car. The trio walked into the building then the Novak’s split off down the hall. They entered Gabe’s empty room.

“It’s a good thing my room is right beside Dean’s. The walls are like paper thin so you can hear when the overcom beeps and then Dean when he has to talk louder to be heard.” Gabe smiled. They walked over to the far wall and waited. It took no time at all.

They heard the beep. _“Mr. Winchester?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Mrs. Moseley needs to speak with you in her office.”_

_“I’m in the middle of teaching, can it wait until recess?”_

_“No, she says it’s very important and urgent.”_

_“Ok, I’ll be right down.”_ Gabe rushed over to his door and watched Dean step across the hall and talked with Mrs. Charlie Bradberry to watch his class. Charlie knew so she agreed but wasn’t gonna do anything.

Gabe turned to Cas after a minute and opened the door. “He’s gone, time to go.”

They walked quickly over to the room and opened the door. All of the little kindergartners were talking and laughing, but when the door opened all eyes were on the blue eyed man in the uniform. Lots of them waved quietly and others glanced over to Gabe. “Hi, Mr. Novak.”

“Hey, kids. Can you do us a favor?”

“Yeah!” They smiled.

Cas smiled. “This is Mr. Winchester’s husband and he just got home from the army. We are gonna surprised Mr. Winchester. We are gonna need y’all to keep this a secret.” Gabe explained.

“We can do that!” They cheered.

“Great! All y’all need to do is act normal; like Mr. Winchester-Novak isn’t even here.” Gabe clasped his hands together. “Don’t say a word about this at all. Got it?”

The class of 5 year olds nodded and put a finger to their closed lips. Cas smirked. He walked over and sat in one of the small chairs at the crafting station and waited. He watched Gabe leave the room and the kids went back to having fun.

After a few minutes of waiting Cas’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He fished it out of his pocket.

**_Sam:_ ** _He’s on his way back from the office. Get ready._

Cas put away the phone and slid back his the chair to hide himself more. It wasn’t even a minute later that the door opened and Dean stepped inside. “I’m sorry, kids. Principal Moseley thinks that I am taking a half day today.”

Dean went back to teaching his simple math to the room of 5 year olds. Cas admired his husbands toned body. The white button down shirt, black slacks and light teal tie made the man look even sexier than he remembered. He watched the man turned his back to the students with his textbook in his hand. He began writing on the board.

Cas took a chance and stood from his chair and stepped over to the back row of little kids. “Hey, can you get Mr. Winchester to turn around for me?” He asked a little boy.

The boy nodded and raised his hand. “Mr. Winchesser, I have a question.”

Dean stopped writing and turned around and gasped as he dropped his maker book. “Cas!” He rushed over to his husband and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“Hey, my love.”

The man pulled away with tears running down his face. “You’re home early. You weren’t supposed to be home for another two months.”

“I got sent home early. I wanted to surprise you, so I got Sam and Gabe to plan everything out.” Cas wiped his thumb over Dean’s cheek.

Gabe walked inside. “Ok, kiddo’s, it’s recess time. Everyone follow Mrs. Robinson. She’s gonna teach y’all for the rest of the day.”

Dean wrapped his arms around his husband again and nuzzled his face into Cas’s shoulder and just breathed in his husband. Tears still flowed down his face. Cas ran his fingers through his hair. Once the room was empty, Cas pulled Dean away and placed a kiss to the teacher’s lip.

“Fuck, Cas, I missed you so much.” Dean sniffed.

“I missed you too.”

“You about gave me a heart attack.” Dean playfully punched Cas’s shoulder then wiped the tears from his face.

“I’m back, now, Sweetheart. Our parents and friends, except Charlie, think I get home tomorrow so we have some alone time.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s hips. “We can start making a baby.”

Dean beamed a smile and placed another kiss to Cas’s lips. “I love you, Castiel. I’m so glad that you are home again.”

“I’m glad I’m with you once again, my love. I don’t wanna leave ever again.”

_******* _


End file.
